


You and me alone

by bushibenren



Series: Love, sweet love [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Bottom Houjou Emu, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia, Top Parad, intersex Houjou Emu
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushibenren/pseuds/bushibenren
Summary: “永梦只需要我就够了吧？”“对吧？”
Relationships: Dan Kuroto/Houjou Emu, Dan Kuroto/Houjou Emu (mentioned), Houjou Emu/Parad
Series: Love, sweet love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793959
Kudos: 4





	You and me alone

**Author's Note:**

> 基本算是梦游写的……是前一篇黎梦的后续，最好可以读一下前篇  
> 请看好TAG  
> 是被教育前稍微（？）有些任性的帕拉德

“……永梦！！”

“……”

“……永梦？”

“……”

帕拉德进入了光线昏暗的办公室。

永梦安静地沉睡着，平稳的心跳声在帕拉德的胸膛内回荡。

“永梦，睡着了吗？”

帕拉德喃喃自语道，弯下腰靠近去观察躺在办公桌上失去意识的永梦。帕拉德试探着戳了戳永梦的脸颊，但昏迷的永梦没有做出任何回应。

“啊……怎么这样，太没意思了。”

帕拉德很失望地叹了口气，下一秒，他也躺到了同一张桌上，像小孩子抱着毛绒玩具一样从背后抱着永梦，下巴搭在永梦的肩膀上。

“永梦啊，快点醒来和我一起玩吧？”

帕拉德说话时凑得很近，嘴唇贴着永梦的耳垂磨蹭。昏睡中的永梦似乎也有所感知，无意识地想挣开帕拉德的手臂。

而发现永梦有了反应的帕拉德更加兴奋了，不由分说地加大了手上的力气，制住了永梦微弱的挣扎，然后轻松地把永梦翻过来面对着自己，他晃了晃永梦的肩膀，语气也兴奋起来：“永梦？永梦？”

从帕拉德的角度，可以清楚地看见永梦脸上残留的血迹和脖颈处项圈的勒痕。莫名地，帕拉德觉得有些不高兴。他不喜欢这样的永梦。

他试图用手指擦去永梦唇边干涸的血，但几乎是无用功。帕拉德皱起了眉，有些烦躁地加重了手上的力气，永梦在睡梦中一声痛哼，手腕搭上帕拉德的身体，绵软无力地推拒着。

帕拉德抓住永梦无力的手腕。他很清楚地知道，永梦的手腕上也有之前被手铐磨出的血痕。这里也好、那里也好，永梦的身上到处都是檀黎斗留下的痕迹，帕拉德没来由的不爽起来。

永梦是他的，帕拉德从来都觉得这是非常理所当然的事实，连任何附加理由都不需要。而且明明他就是因为永梦的愿望才出现的不是吗？作为回报，永梦也应该好好注视着他才对。

“永梦……”

帕拉德的声音低了下来，演变成一句几不可闻的自言自语。然后他吻了永梦。

他不懂应该怎么形容双唇相贴时的感受，很陌生的情绪在帕拉德的心中无端燃烧起来。帕拉德不由自主地收紧拥着永梦肩膀的手臂，强迫两具身体更加紧靠。他想回到永梦身体里，以另一种方式。

帕拉德并不需要呼吸，这个漫长的亲吻结束时，永梦几乎在睡梦中窒息。永梦手腕上的伤口渗出的血迹也被他一点点舔舐干净，帕拉德的牙齿凑近已经停止流血的伤口，对准那一块皮肤咬了下去，碾磨这那一小块皮肉。帕拉德很满意地看着瘀血的咬痕模糊掉摩擦出的伤口，他要把被夺走的每一部分永梦重新标记，盖上属于他的烙印。

永梦本能地挣扎，但帕拉德掐着他手腕的手用力到留下一圈青紫，不由分说地继续动作。永梦的裤子也被重新扯下，被蹂躏过的下半身又暴露在空气里。

永梦的腿间是已经干涸的精斑，还有檀黎斗留下的还未褪去的掌印。帕拉德自己也脱掉下半身的衣服，简单粗暴地分开永梦的双腿，保持着这个面对面的姿势毫不犹豫地分开已经红肿的穴肉再次挺入。沉睡的永梦柔软而开放，完全结合的那一瞬间是美好而幸福的，帕拉德几乎感觉到一种怪异的安心感。

永梦之前实在是被折腾得太过，即使再次被插入，已经累到几乎睁不开眼的永梦也只是幅度不大地摇着头，被放开的手按着帕拉德的胸口，却也使不上什么力气。

“……唔呃……”

昏迷中的身体任凭摆布，永梦除了偶尔泄出的几声断断续续地呻吟之外，几乎没有什么反应。而这没有打扰帕拉德的热情，他紧握着永梦的腰，用力地将自己送入永梦的身体，永梦脖颈上项圈的痕迹也被快要见血的牙印掩盖。

永梦终于醒来的时候，是被痛醒的。他并不晓得自己晕了多久，只以为操弄着他的仍然是檀黎斗，迷迷糊糊地伸手去抓身上人的衣襟，闭着眼求饶似的低语：“……别、黎斗先生……”

身体里冲撞的阴茎停了下来。本以为自己的话并不会有效果的永梦有些惊讶地努力睁开眼，却在视野清晰的一瞬间也完全清醒了，眼前的人并不是檀黎斗，分明是阴沉着脸的帕拉德。

“帕、帕拉德？！怎么会……唔、是你……”  
永梦一时无法理解事情的进展，而帕拉德似乎理解错了他的意思，扣在永梦腰间的手更加收紧，永梦察觉到帕拉德的声音似乎带着他不明白缘由的怒气：“是檀黎斗的话会更好吗？”

“不、呃啊、总之你先停、”

“我不要。”

帕拉德生硬地拒绝，反而更加用力地顶弄起来，他的语气十分笃定：“因为永梦是我的。”  
好像这是什么公认的真理，好像这句话可以解释这一切一样。永梦被动地随着帕拉德的动作被摇晃着身体，拼凑着语言表达自己的困惑。

“……为什么……”

为什么对自己如此执着，为什么会说出这样的话。永梦不明白帕拉德固执的理由，却也无力反抗眼下的局面。不管他怎么试图抗拒都收效甚微，而他越是推拒，帕拉德就越是生气，甚至用称得上委屈的表情看着永梦，仿佛一只被遗弃的小狗。永梦几乎错觉他下一秒就会开始哭泣。

永梦突然感觉极度的无力，今天他所承受的一切都让他难以理解。他不明白檀黎斗和帕拉德任何一个人的行为动机，双目相接时檀黎斗眼中晦涩的情感他无法读懂，而帕拉德单纯而热烈的目光让他恐慌。

永梦疲倦地卸下了抵抗，而仅仅如此帕拉德似乎就高兴了起来，他黏黏糊糊地念着永梦的名字，亲吻落在他的脸颊各处。

帕拉德最终一挺身，射在了甬道深处。永梦连说话的力气也快没有了，而帕拉德只是很满足地又一次正面抱紧了永梦。

明明比永梦更加高大，他却执意靠在永梦的胸口，像一个抱着母亲撒娇的孩子。

“这样的话，搞不好永梦会怀孕的吧。”帕拉德像在谈论天气一样很平常地这么说着，趴在永梦胸口，仰头天真无邪地看着他。永梦低头无言地和他对视，并不知道怎么回应这句话，或者说事到如今他也没精力去在意这些事了。

帕拉德突然开朗地笑了，他的头发蹭在永梦的肩膀处，语气像在撒娇一样，说出的话却让永梦不寒而栗：“我不会允许的。永梦的身体里只能有我。”

帕拉德的手指又一次插入了花穴中，抠挖着他自己灌入的精液。永梦疼得发颤，流着泪拼命摇头，连请求帕拉德停下的声音都在颤抖。而帕拉德并不在乎，他第无数次亲吻永梦，语气很甜蜜地追问：

“永梦只需要我就够了吧？”

“对吧？”

永梦没有回答，帕拉德并不需要他的回答。


End file.
